1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair and, more particularly, to a chair having a net-shaped backrest structure to provide a ventilating effect to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair 50 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 comprises a base 51, a seat 53 mounted on the base 51, a support post 52 mounted between the base 51 and the seat 53, a support bracket 55 mounted on the seat 53, and a backrest 54 mounted on the support bracket 55 and provided with a net-shaped bearing face 541. Thus, the bearing face 541 of the backrest 54 provides a ventilating effect to a user's back. However, the backrest 54 has a flat profile that does not correspond to the curve profile of the user's back so that the backrest 54 only supports the user's upper back and cannot support the user's lower back, and the user's lower back easily depends in the air, thereby easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user. In addition, the backrest 54 is not designed ergonomically so that the user's gesture is easily affected.